Weird
by slasher13
Summary: When a girl named Jack wants to get away from reality; she makes a wish. She wishes the same things every time she gets a wishing chance: For her favorite show, South Park, to be the real thing and for her to be there instead of real life. Wishes come true, but they end up becoming pretty damn weird. T for now; Depends what happens later on *u* OOCx? Yaoi included...maybe ;D
1. Prologue

**All I ever wanted was to finally get away from my crappy life. Not die, but somehow get away. I often made a stupid wish. It was really dumb. I made the same fricking wish every time I was supposedly prone to. Like on birthday candles or at 11:11; or even when I broke the thanksgiving wish-bone and got the bigger half. And it obviously didn't come true. Until that one night were every-freaking-thing changed.**

** Everything.**


	2. Reality part 1

I remember it happened on a day that was kind of hot for an early winter day. Then again, I was now living in Texas nowadays. I was originally living in New York. But, my dad and mom had passed away when I was young. My mom first, 2001. 9/11. It was horrible. After that day, my dad never smiled unless he told me she was a hero, one of the only firefighter women helping.

Then around 2002 he died of a broken heart and I fell into the clutches of my jersey, widow grandmother. She was one of kind, man. It was a shame when she passed away from age, thank goodness nothing terrible, when I was around the age of I was forced to live with the only family member left or willing to take me, who lived in Texas: My mom's step brother, but he was only 17 at the time I arrived.

He lived in a house with his two other friends, who were a bit older than him. They were maybe a year or two older or so. His name was Phillip and he was lanky, but I was almost his height. He was cute, but was so uncomfortable around me and everything that had something to do with me.

He took me in, but it was just really awkward since I was becoming a 13 year old girl and he had to provide me tampons and pads and crap. And he wouldn't make eye contact when he'd hand me my laundry or he'd stutter when I'd asked if we could shop for more bras because they were getting too small for me. He was a real spaz to be honest. His friends were really cool though, they'd laugh at Phillip for being so weird around me, and they'd mock him about it. I'd chuckle cause it was actually really funny. But then Phillip would send me this stern look right my way and I'd stop.

It was weird, when the first month or two that I had to sleep in Phillips bed and he slept on the couch before I was given a room. It was Reggie and Anthony's (his friends) old office, which smelled like mold and corn chips. After I received the room, it smells like cinnamon flavored candles. My candles that I had got for my birthday from the 3 bozos are circled around my room. But that is off point.

Soon, Phillip got a scholarship, which earned him good cash and he got himself a girlfriend. Anthony finished college, moving to California to be a producer. He said he's keep in touch, and he did; he called every holiday and birthday. Reggie was a drop-out and had nothing to get back on; so he stayed around.

On day, I came home from school, in which I have been mocked by redneck cowgirls on how I do not wear retarded, bedazzled cowboy boots. Like, really? Every day it was something new.

So I came in, wanting to talk to Reggie about it, cause usually Phillip would be to busy macking on his snobby girlfriend. But, today I heard yelling and then heard a loud "Get out!" I froze, eyes wide as Reggie appeared into my sight, his bottom lip bleeding. He looked like he's been kind of crying. He was holding a duffel bag over his shoulder. Oh no. No. No, no, no…"No," I whispered to him, my eyes started tearing up a bit. He was one of the closet things I had to a real family.

He sobbed and smiled. "I'll be fine, kid. I don't take sympathy remember?" He sadly laughed as I nodded and he opened the door, nodding toward me. I hugged him hard and he kissed the top of my head. "You remind me of my mom, kid. You're like my best friend," he said amusingly, even at a time like this.

He stood in the doorway, and waved. "You have my number if anything. Just call. I'll be right there, wherever," he clicked his tongue and winked, still trying to keep his cool as he left with a frail smile. I watched him stalk down the hall and down the stairs. When he looked back at me, I waved small, but then someone slammed the door before I saw his reaction.

It was Phillip with his sleazy girlfriend. She smirked and massaged Phillip's shoulders as he glared at me. Phillip has been enclosed with his girlfriend and closed everyone else off in his life except for school and his friends from school. He's been mean and rough with everything; particularly me.

I glared right back at him. "Why'd you kick Reggie out?" I started, angry. He narrowed his eyes more "I don't need a reason, and I don't need to explain one to you," he said, his voice rising in aggravation. His girlfriend laughed. "He was just some loser who got kicked out of school with no life ahead of him," she said, smirking and my fists tightened.


	3. Reality part 2

Phillip walked over to the door to lock it, and she bent down in my face. "He should have just killed himself instead of lounging around this place like a nobody. But that was what he is: A nobody," she clicked at me, her mouth forming an open smile. Phillip leaned against the door and huffed out a small chuckle.

I felt red, I couldn't take this bitch. One more word about Reggie and I'll… "He is just a disgusting, poor orphan that doesn't belong anywhere but-"I cut her off with my fist. Hit her right, square in the jaw. She yelped loud and high in pain, flying onto back. She held her mouth, crying and squirming around on the floor in Phillip's arms. "Yeah, well being an orphan is better than being a slutty, gold digging bitch who looks like she came from a whorehouse," I blankly said at her, deep with hatred.

Phillip looked up at me terrified as she spat out, "You little whore!" Phillip measly said a "Hey, that's enough," to her, but she didn't hear. I heard. I cringed at her face, which was caked with make-up.

"That's a name you should be saving for yourself," and I ran upstairs before Phillip or her could stop me. There was a bunch of arguing down stairs from what I heard through my door. There was a cry and a yell; heels clanking hard on the floor and a slam of the door. Then I heard absolutely nothing. I lay there in my bed wondering why she left and why she cried and yelled before she did.

I slowly crept down the stairs, peering over the railing at Phillip. He had his hands in his hair and his eyes on me. I guess I wasn't quite enough. I stared at him for a while. I looked at him and frowned. His expression was blank, even though he had puffy eyes. I held the stair case tightly as he stood, and watched me like an eagle as he stalked towards me.

"She left. She's gone and won't be coming back." He stated. I nodded, and made a face of concern. I wasn't worried for the sleaze, I was worried for him. He reached the staircase and stared at me right in the eye. "You are the reason why," he said. He violently grabbed my chin and pushed me; my head and back slamming into the wall of the staircase.

I cried out softly, as I grabbed the back of my head, sitting on a step. I then saw him edge in on me. My eyes widened and I turned to run. I made it two steps, before I was dragged behind by my hair and waist. I tumbled into his arms and he hit me. I cried again and kicked him in his leg. He yelled and limped back a bit. I speed up the stairs and into my room, locking my door.

I heard footsteps and banging. "Let me in; I promise I won't hurt you again," he whimpered, crying. "Please! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, you're too fragile," he wept. At that point, I almost opened the door. Almost.

I heard someone slide down my door and sob. I heard muttering of 'why?' and 'how could I have done that?' I listened, tears wetting my eyes from before. Soon, I heard nothing but soft snoring; he fell asleep by my door.

I remember looking at my blinking red clock that read 11:11 PM. I sighed, closed my eyes and took a breath. "I wish that I could get away. From all of this and just go to South Park, where there are some people who aren't morons. I…" I shakily breathed out and then continued.

"…I wish South Park was real," I nodded, securing myself that is what I wanted. I snuggled into my pillow and smiled as I closed my eyes. I had made this wish too many times to count. It's sickening. But, it was a good sickening. It was all worth it. Even if it wouldn't ever happen…or at least that's what I thought anyway. Then I awoke in the snow. And god damnit it was fucking cold as hell.


	4. Tucker and Ideas

I rubbed my eyes and stood up, mumbling a curse when I looked down at my sneakers in snow. Is this dream, cause Texas doesn't have snow this early (barley any)? I thought to myself as I saw a road that led into a bunch or houses. I walked on the sidewalk and observed; these houses were pretty huge. I looked up at them and shivered.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I looked around for a sign. There was none. I huffed and saw my breath frost in the cool air. I grasped my arms and rubbed up and down for warmth as I walked into the town further. I walked into a person and almost fell to the street. "What the hell-""-Sorry, didn't see you there," I said to the person. I looked up.

His face had no emotion. Maybe a tinged with confusion. His black hair was sticking out from his blue and yellow hat. His hazel eyes staring into my pale face. No. Oh my FUCKING god no way. Is that…? "Why the hell don't you have a coat on? Are you a moron?" his nasally voice droned at me. My mouth twitched into a smile. Craig Tucker.

"No! I'm not from around here; just moved actually. I didn't know it was gonna be this fricking cold," I lied easily through chattering teeth. The confusion on his face lightened up. But he still hardly showed any signs of human life; JUST LIKE IN THE SHOW. "Well don't you know Colorado is cold all the time?" I shook my head, lying again. He nodded, then stuck his hands in his coat pockets. "Where are you from?" I smiled softly at him, didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Erm, New York when I was little; just came from Texas," he then interrupted with an 'Ahhh'. "That explains why you're dressed like you are ready for the beginning of fall," he said, amusingly. I laughed once and nodded. "Yeah, it's pathetic," He nodded. "It is," I shrugged with a grin. I awkwardly stood there for a second. He shifted on his feet and then coughed. "Craig. Craig Tucker," he said. I looked to him alarmingly and opened my mouth.

"Uh, oh yeah; _Craig_," I slipped out, smirking to myself. He quirked an eye brow. "I'm Jaclyn. You can call me Jack. Or Jackie. Whatever floats your boat," I said to him, cheekily. He smirked. WOAH. I mean, come one, this is Craig Tucker we are speaking about. The kid that never uses emotion. Do I get extra points for that smirk of his? "Alright, Jack. Hope you enjoy this shitty town. See you around, I guess," he said, his smirk fading away. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I guess," I mocked him.

He nodded me off and started walking. I turned and smiled to myself. My wish fucking came true! It's real! And real Craig was so fine. I was about to spaz out, until I realized it just might be a dream of mine. I slouched at the thought, continuing to drudge along fricking freezing my ass off in the snow. If this was a dream that would suck so bad. I heard a beep and a car zoom by me to pull me out of my thoughts. I looked at the moving car driving away for a few moments, before smirking to myself like i had a genus idea. If I jump in front of a car and nothing happens it's a dream. I nodded, Yeah, that's it; that's my plan. So it's either a dream or I die. Hmm.


	5. Well This Sucks

"Shut the hell up, Cartman everyone knows!" Kyle's face reddened in anger and he glared as the neo Nazi yelled at him.

"AYE! YOU SHUT YOUR DIRTY JEW MOUTH BEFORE I-""-Before you what?!" Challenged Kyle, the pair leaning closer to scream in one another's face.

"Guys! Shut the hell up, can't you two just shut up for once?" Stan pleaded. "I mean you both never stop fighting, it's getting old," Stan said, looking at Kyle. Kyle rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"If fat ass kept his tubby mouth shut about my people and what they go by-""-Kyle, please? Just one day? We need that, right Kenny?" Stan asked whilst patting Kyle's tensed up shoulder.

They all waiting in awkwardness, waiting for the poor boy's response. But when he didn't, Stan quirked a brow and turned around to see Kenny stopped dead and zoned out .

"…Kenny?" Stan asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kyle looked at the blonde in question and Cartman furrowed a brow.

Kenny's POV:

I felt my breath catch itself, and the wind blow my hair as I ignored the bickering behind me as I saw this fricken girl.

I mean, I didn't do it cause she was smoking hot or anything, she was just standing in the middle of the road ahead; WAITING for something to crash into her or something.

…Well, on the contrary, she was actually sorta sexy…. I shook my head. No. Focus Kenny. This chick (sexy chick ;D) is legit closing her eyes, standing there in the middle of the street, hoping to get hit by a car. Like, really?

I know I die all the time and crap; and sure it hurts and it sucks like a bitch but it doesn't mean I think it's fine for a normal person to die. They don't get to come back. Fuck, I thought, cursing myself out. I wish that I was normal.

I heard a honking in the distance, and I swiveled on my heels to see a bus coming right her way. It constantly honked and I froze for a second.

I looked over at the girl and she finally opened her eyes, which went wide at the sight of the truck…then closing them tight and holding her hands up to her face like she was ready for a beating.

I choked on air, contemplating on whether to save her or yell toward her. But I felt my throat close and I felt my legs quiver. Before I knew it, I bolted down the sidewalk, running like hell to get to this girl before the truck did.

I heard my heart beating fast and heard myself inhale short every other second. With heavy breaths and dizziness, I reached the girl and forcefully pushed her wherever I could before -

I felt everything blackout and become silent. Then I saw a light shining down on me, and fluffy clouds guide the way. Familiar, I slumped my shoulders in distaste. It was Heaven.

… Damnit not again.


	6. Vomit and Heros

Jack POV

I blinked slowly. Ahhh I'm fricken cold. Snow, oh my god why am I laying in snow…wait, Woah….what the hell just-

I looked over and saw the blonde laying on the floor, blood oozing out of him. I gasped.

"Oh my god- he killed Kenny!" "YOU BASTARD!" I heard on queue in the distance, hearing sneakers pad on the street, coming towards my direction.

The trucker slammed his door as he got out of his rusty vehicle and spit. Eww, was he chewing tobacco?

A red headed boy angrily walked over to the trucker as the trucker approached his and a ebony haired boy. "Holy shit, it's Stan and Kyle…" I whispered, lifting my hand to my mouth.

"It wouldn't have happened if that asshole weren't standin' in the middle of the fricken road!" He went to point at me. "Oh shit!" I breathed out, looking for a way out. The best I could do is slide down to hide in the ditch below me.

3rd person POV

"W-wait, the bastard was just over here-""-Yeah, whatever you old fart; bet you were just dong it cause you're fricken crazy and like to kill poor people, that's SICK~!" Cartman said to the trucker.

Kyle placed his hands on his hips, glaring "Cartman, if you could you'd do the same thing,-" "AYE! SHUT THE HELL UP JEW BOY!"

Stan looked horrified as he stared at the red blood on the snow, covering his mouth, before turning to this ditch and throwing up in it.

Jack POV

Holy crap, I hope no one comes down here.

I can't let them know I was the crazy one to think this was all a dream!

And I feel real bad for Kenny, though. But my lips curled up to a small smile as I placed my hands over my heart. 'But he…he saved me…' I thought blissfully.

I felt my stomach flutter and I giggled quietly.

The next time I see Kenny I'll have to- "BLARRRAGAGHHH!" I heard from above me.

"What the-" puke poured down onto my head, into my hair, to my shoulders. Barf. Vomit. Throw up.

I cringed and wanted to whine and yell. SHIT THIS IS SO FUCKING GROSS! I looked up to see Black hair.

I made an -.- face.

I knew it.

Marsh.


End file.
